The Beginning of forever
by GoldenPhoenix 12
Summary: One-Shot: Edward and Bella start there lives together. AU of BD.


The Beginning of forever

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this story. All of the characters in this story are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Please, please don't harp on me about my grammatical mistakes, because I'm going to start off by asking if anyone wants to beta read for me. I know there are some mistakes in this story. Second, I don't know if I should continue this fic or leave it as a one-shot. If I do continue it, the story will be AU of Breaking Dawn. Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy.

Chapter One

I knew now where my life was headed, and it felt nice. I was scared, but happy. I was afraid, but I knew that with Edward by my side, and his family, soon to be my family, by my side, I'd get through whatever life through at me. Sure I was going to get married, and surprisingly, the thought didn't terrify me as much as it once did. After all, married or not, I knew that I'd be spending eternity with Edward.

We arrived at my house, Charlie's house, and a wave of guilt washed through me. In three short days I'd be married and leaving Forks, Charlie, and Renee behind, and I'd never see them again. Soon after, I'd be changed forever, and after that, there'd be no going back. I'd miss Charlie and Renee. Charlie had made up for his absence in my life as a child, and I felt guilty and sad for leaving him this way. I knew, however, that I didn't have a choice. My life was with Edward, and nothing would change that.

When I thought of my mother, of Renee, tears filled my eyes. We've always been close, and I'd miss her terribly. My family would think I was dead. It would be the best thing for them. They'd grieve, and then move on with their lives. It would be hard to let go, but I'd do it. I had to.

Next, there was Jacob. Billy told Charlie that Jacob had gone on vacation, but when he and I were left alone in a room for a moment, he told me that Jacob needed to escape for a while, and I knew that was my fault. I could admit that I loved Jacob, but never in the way that he would need me to. I could only hope that one day he'd find his soul mate, as I had found mine.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward asked. His hands were framing my face and his topaz eyes were staring concernedly in to mine.

"I'm fine Edward. I'm just thinking."

"You can still back out you know. I won't blame you. If you feel that you'd rather be with Jacob, I would understand."

The thought of Edward leaving me again sent a wave of fear through my body. I began to shake and tears began falling down my cheeks.

"Shhh. Bella, I'm here. You're all right. I'm not going anywhere," Edward said, his icy fingers were wiping my tears away, and his lips were covering my face with kisses.

I couldn't believe that I was still so insecure. I knew that without Edward in my life, I'd go crazy. I already had once before.

"I want you, and only you," I said, kissing his cold lips. Edward sighed and pulled me on to his lap.

"I didn't mean to upset you Bella, I'm sorry," Edward said. I nodded, and snuggled closer in to Edward's embrace.

"I don't want to go inside," I finally said. Edward chuckled. "I'll be up in your room as soon as you are," he said. He gave me one last kiss and then I got out of the car. Charlie was inside, and I knew that he was still getting used to the idea of me marrying Edward. He was nicer to Edward now. I think he finally realized that Edward would do whatever it took to protect me. If only he knew what Edward was protecting me from.

I walked inside and saw Charlie sitting on the couch in his customary spot, watching another ball game.

"Bella, is that you?"

"Yeah dad, it's me," I replied.

"How was your shopping trip with Alice?" Charlie asked.

I groaned. Alice had me looking at flowers, swatches of fabric, and helping me pick out center pieces. The whole ordeal was exhausting, and I'd be glad when Edward and I were finally married.

Charlie laughed. "That bad?"

"Yes."

"Well, you only have three more days until, well, until the big day arrives," Charlie said. He couldn't bring himself to say that I was getting married. Who would have thought that Charlie would have been so sentimental?

"I'm tired dad. I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay, see you in the morning."

I quickly made my way upstairs and in to my room, and there my angel was, lying on my bed, waiting for my arrival. I shut the door and went to my dresser and grabbed out a pair of pajamas. I left the room and went to the bathroom. I quickly changed, brushed my teeth, and then hurried back to Edward. I climbed in to bed and snuggled close to his body. I laid my head on his stone cold chest and sighed as he stroked my hair. He began humming my lullaby, and I felt my eyes close.

"Sleep my Bella; I'll be here when you wake." That was the last words I heard before I fell asleep, safe, in Edward's arms.

The next two days went by in a blur and soon it was my wedding day. Alice had me locked away in her bathroom, and she and Rosalie were giving me a makeover. My nails had been painted, and now the two women were starting on my hair. Edward had been forced to leave me the night before, and as a result I hadn't gotten much sleep so I was cranky.

"Bella, hold still," Alice said. She was curling my hair while Rosalie applied my makeup. I groaned but tried to do as she asked.

"So are you ready for the wedding?" Alice asked. Shivers ran through my body, in just two short hours, I'd be Mrs. Edward Mason-Cullen.

"I'm just ready for it to be over. I'm glad that I'm going to be Edward's wife, but I hate weddings.

"What about the wedding night?" Rosalie asked. I felt my face turn scarlet.

"I don't know how that's going to turn out," I mumbled.

Alice chuckled. "It will turn out just fine," she said.

"Ug Alice, you looked?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to,' she said.

"Sure you didn't," Rosalie said. Alice smacked her arm.

"What if I mess things up/ What if he doesn't like my body? What if?" Alice pressed her fingers to my lips.

"Bella, everything will be fine. Edward loves every part of you. Even the parts of you he hasn't seen yet." I groaned again, but I felt a thrill of anticipation when I thought of mine and Edward's upcoming wedding night.

Soon my hair was finished and it was time to get me in to my dress. The two vampires quickly slipped the dress over my head, and within seconds I was standing in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection. I had to admit that although I didn't like big parties, or weddings, I did look good. I only hoped that Edward liked my dress.

"Come on Come on, it's almost time." Alice ushered me to the top of the stairs where Charlie was waiting for me.

"Wow, Bells, you look great," he said, a tear glistening in his eye.

"Thanks dad," I said. I hoped that I could keep from crying. Charlie took my arm and soon the music started. Before I knew it I was being escorted down the stairs and walking towards my love. He was as beautiful as ever, and my breath caught as my eyes captured his. He was my angel, and I was blessed to spend eternity with him.

Soon Charlie had reluctantly handed me over to Edward and the ceremony began. Emmett must have been severely threatened by Edward, because he managed to stay serious throughout the ceremony. When the time came for us to say our vows, I held my breath as Edward held my hand and spoke.

"My Bella, you truly are the most beautiful precious thing that has walked in to my life. I will spend eternity showing you how much you mean to me, and I will go to the moon and back if it would make you happy. You are a treasure my Bella and I will spend each and every moment of our lives together cherishing you."

At this point I was crying, but I managed to speak. "Edward, you are the one person I can't live without. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars. I will spend eternity showing you how much I love you, and I will thank God that he saw fit to bring you in to my life."

Silence rang throughout the house. I could hear people sniffling in the background. Soon Emmett cleared his throat.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride." Edward's icy hand held my chin up and he pressed his cold lips to mine. When the kiss ended, he scooped me up in his arms, and we began mingling with our guests.

Soon, all that remained were the Cullen family and Charlie and Renee.

"Have fun on your honeymoon sweetheart," Renee said. I cried as I hugged her close. This was the last time I'd see her, and I think part of me still hadn't come to grips with losing her.

"Take care Bells,' Charlie said. He hugged me close, and I hoped that he knew how much I loved him.

"I love you guys," I said, looking at each of my parents, hoping that they could see by the expression on my face that I meant it. They kissed me one more time before leaving me standing next to Edward, my heart tearing in to peaces. Edwards's strong arms were around me within seconds, holding me close as the tears fell freely from my eyes.

"I'm going to take Bella upstairs," Edward said. His family looked at us and nodded.

Soon I was placed atop the bed and Edward's arms were surrounding me until my sobs died down.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Sorry, why?" Edward asked.

"This is our wedding night, and I'm over here crying like a baby," I said.

"Bella, I knew that saying good-bye to your parents would be hard for you, and besides, the night isn't over yet."

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?" he asked.

'I need you to make love to me," I said, my throat catching. He sucked in a breath and nodded.

He leaned over me, and began peppering kisses over my face, and then he trailed loving kisses down my neck. He traveled to my earlobe where he whispered over and over how much he loved me. He slowly and carefully helped me undress, and as each part of my body was revealed, he lavished me with kisses. The fire burned within me, a fire that could only be clinched by Edward. I trembled as his hands roamed over my body, and his lips kissed me in areas that I didn't even know were sensitive.

When the time came, and I lay beneath him he looked up in to my eyes, his eyes dark with a hunger, but for something more than blood.

"Are you sure/' he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

We slowly joined together, and although at first it hurt, soon I was filled with a raging fire, and I wanted all of Edward, forever. We moved together, and when we cried out as one, I knew that this was where I belonged. I belonged right here, in Edward's arms, for eternity.


End file.
